Lo Sabía
by GllMss
Summary: Escuchó la puerta abrirse y lo supo. Mentira. Ya lo sabía desde antes, desde que se despidió de ella tres meses atrás para irse de gira... no, falso. Lo supo desde que firmó los papeles que la convirtieron en su esposa o puede que lo supiera desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, en persona, en el viejo 707...


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es el primer fanfic que subo a la página así que por favor no sean tan duras. Creo que me salí un poco de personaje con Hachi, pero aun así me gustó el resultado final._

_Sin más que decir; la historia._

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y lo supo.

Mentira. Ya lo sabía desde antes, desde que se despidió de ella tres meses atrás para irse de gira... no, falso. Lo supo desde que firmó los papeles que la convirtieron en su esposa o puede que lo supiera desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, en persona, en el viejo 707. Pero en ese entonces la idolatría la hizo ciega y, más tarde, fue el amor el que le cubrió los ojos.

Sin embargo, ahora que ya no lo veía como la fan que fue algún día y que, aunque aun lo amaba, ya no lo hacía con tanta fuerza; aquella verdad se le pintaba cruda y clara.

Takumi tenía otras. Sí, 'otras', pues más de una fragancia se le pegaba en la piel y más de un sabor se le sentía en los labios.

Irónicamente, lo que realmente la perturbaba, no era el hecho se saberse engañada –después de todo, siempre lo supo–; no, lo que no la dejaba tranquila era el que, a pesar de saberlo, no se sentía dolida.

No estaba aquella molesta sensación de vacío que se anida en el pecho luego de que tu corazón se rompe, ni la punzada del momento en el que pasa.

¿Habría dejado de amarlo?

No, lo amaba, amaba a su marido; como hombre y como padre de sus hijos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dolía?

El moreno le besó la frente como de costumbre, como si no fuera la primera vez en meses que se vieran. Ella le sonrió como de costumbre, con verdadera felicidad por verlo; como si no supiera que la engañaba.

—¿Sa–chan?

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo aun más dulce de ser posible.

—Se durmió hace horas.

La expresión del músico se hizo ligeramente confusa. Su hija siempre lo esperaba despierta.

Ella entendió. Los años de matrimonio le habían enseñado a leer a su esposo.

—No le he dicho que venías hoy; aun estaría saltando por todas partes.

Él asintió. Mejor, los niños debían dormir las horas completas para un sano crecimiento, además estaba cansado.

—Por cierto —Dijo Nana volviendo a su revista de cocina mientras su marido se desvestía para entrar a la cama —Hace un par de semanas te llamó una mujer... —Se detuvo tratando de recordar el nombre, pero su memoria le fallaba —Azuka... sí, dijo llamarse Azuka algo; no recuerdo bien su apellido, era como Hinashi o Hamarashi, la verdad es que olvidé anotarlo, así que no estoy segura —Rió apenada.

Ella era la única mujer incapaz de recordar el nombre de la posible amante de su esposo, ¡Ni para celarlo era buena!

La expresión de perplejidad en el rostro del hombre fue convenientemente ocultada por su largo cabello y el segundo de shock pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

Takumi agradeció internamente el que su mujer fuera de naturaleza tan despistada, quizás ni siquiera debiera preocuparse por tal llamada.

Relajó las facciones y, terminando de doblar su pantalón, se acostó junto al cuerpo femenino.

—Te dejó dicho que la llames con tiempo para reservar la habitación del hotel —Concluyó Nana como si hablara del clima —¡Oh, mira! ¿Qué te parece este platillo? Estaba pensando en prepararlo el domingo, pero no sé donde encontrar este ingrediente. Tendré que preguntarle a Sak...

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —La interrumpió sin poder ocultar su estupor.

Nana lo miró dudosa —Que quiero prepararlo el domingo pero hay un ingrediente que no...

—Antes de eso.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza confusa.

—El mensaje —Aclaró impaciente.

—¿El que dejó Azuka-san? —Preguntó algo sorprendida, no esperaba que él quisiera hablar del tema —Pidió la llamaras.

—¿Para qué?

El entrecejo femenino se arrugo con molestia. No le importaba dar el mensaje, ni siquiera le dolía, pero esperaba, mínimamente, no tener que repetir una y otra vez la misma información; si bien era tolerante –y casi indiferente– con el asunto, no permitiría que se lo restregarán en la cara. Ya se lo había dicho a la tal Azuka en su momento; que daría el mensaje, ¡Pero que no volviera a llamar a SU casa! ¡Aun le quedaba algo de dignidad!

—Ya te lo he dicho y no voy a repetirlo —Declaró —Si quieres ir con ella, ve, pero no me involucres. Ya le dije que no llamara a aquí de nuevo, ¿Qué pasaría si en la próxima es Sa–chan quien contesta?

Dicho esto, cerró de un golpe la revista y, luego de estamparla en el buró, se sumergió bajo la gruesa colcha dándole la espalda a su marido.

Takumi permaneció inmóvil, congelado. Por primera vez en años sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos.

La actitud de su esposa lo desconcertaba y confundía; Nana no solía ser así. Ella normalmente gritaría, lloraría y moquearía, en el peor de los casos amenazaría con irse; entonces él diría algo que la complaciera y luego aseguraría no volver a ver a la otra mujer. Eso era, al menos, lo que había supuesto pasaría las contadas veces que se planteo el ser descubierto en alguna de sus aventuras; pero esto superaba los límites de lo extraño.

Intentó decir algo pero, como pocas veces, estaba en blanco.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba al mundo? ¿Desde cuándo su esposa era tan tranquila?

—Tú...

—Antes de que lo preguntes —Esta vez fue su turno de interrumpirlo —No, no estoy molesta; ya lo sabía, desde el principio. Creo que he tenido todo este tiempo para asimilarlo.

Sí, debía ser eso. No era que no le doliera, sino que estaba ya, tan acostumbrada al dolor, que ni siquiera lo sentía. Sí, seguro era eso.

"Debe ser eso", pensó en sus adentros.

—No significan nada para mí —Susurró finalmente, y era cierto, ¿Para qué negarlo? Si no eran nada.

—Lo sé —Dijo asomando el rostro sonriente —Te casaste conmigo, después de todo.

—Te amo, Nana —Declaró. Pocas veces lo decía, pero jamás mentía al hacerlo.

La sonrisa se hizo triste en los labios femeninos —Hachi, mi nombre es Hachi.

Entonces él lo supo. Como lo supo aquella mañana, sentado frente a la otra Nana en la mesa del viejo 707. Mentira. Lo supo desde antes, desde que la vio por primera vez al abrir la puerta de dicho departamento.

Para Nana... no, para Hachi, era él quien no significaba nada.

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo._

_No sé si habrá resultado obvio pero soy fiel fan de este par de chicas como pareja, son hasta el momento el único yuri que me ha enamorado. Igual prefiero a Takumi antes que a Nobu, con todo y lo hijo de su madre que puede ser, así que estoy bien con que se hayan casado._

_Acepto cualquier sugerencia o crítica que puedan aportarme para mejor mi redacción y pido perdón por cualquier error u horror ortográfico que pueda haber._


End file.
